Crimson Shadow
by Rythen26
Summary: Various Seras-centric one-shots that I've written over time. Rated T for possible violence or language. Both Seras/Pip and Seras/Alucard will be included.
1. Sheets

Notes:

So, this will be where I places various drabbles I have written! Pairings and characters will change with each one, but I'll leave a note.

This particular one was from the prompt "Sheets"

No pairing.

* * *

She tossed and turned in her sleep… but there wasn't much room to toss around in. It was uncomfortable, it was cold, it was very small. This was not something she wanted to be stuck in. Not ever.

She jolted awake in her sleep, and in an attempt to sit upright, slammed her head into the lid. It really hurt, and she held her forehead as she successfully opened it and let herself out. Slowly, she crept out of her coffin and stood in the basement. It was cold, slightly damp, and it smelled funny. Right now, it was the cold that was bothering her more than anything. Making sure not to wake anyone, she ascended the stairs to the rest of the manor. Maybe she could wear herself out a bit and sleep would come easier.

It wasn't much surprise that the rest of the manor wasn't much warmer. There were few permanent residents, and it was late in the night. Night dwelling was something she was still adjusting her body to, after eighteen years of sleeping through it.

It took all of about an hour for her to decide that this wasn't going to work, she felt exactly the same as she did before, only now she was just cold. Her arms were wrapped around her breast in a feeble attempt to keep warm. Defeated, she began the walk back to the basement. She was bound to get used to it eventually, but right now she dreaded going down there. If she was caught not resting, she also worried she would get scolded for it, as she still refused to drink and needed to keep her powers at their best.

Quietly, she crept towards the basement and down the stairs, a hand against the wall as she descended. She didn't really have a choice in the matter, she had two separate orders to sleep in the bloody thing. This whole situation was enough to make her cry, but it was likely sleep deprivation setting in and making her unable to process everything well. Ever since it replaced her bed, she had gotten fairly awful sleep.

She closed her eyes near the end of the staircase, sighing, causing her to just miss the last step. Her quickened reflexes saved her from a loud tumble, but she was still worried about the loud sound she had made when she hit the floor with her foot. Nothing else had made a sound, and as she opened one eye she didn't see anything really out of place. Her master's coffin was still shut and presumably occupied, and hers still hung open just as she had left it.

She crawled back into her own, jumping a bit at the sensation of something new inside. It was entirely unexpected, but not something completely uninvited. Smiling, she wrapped the mysterious blanket around herself before closing the lid once more. She couldn't tell how it got there, but it was definitely not there when she had left. None of the regular guards would have added it.

All she knew was that it was comforting and warm.


	2. Gift

This one was for the prompt "Gift"

It relates to Seras' past, and does not need trigger warnings, so you're good!

* * *

It was a cool day outside, the leaves had started to fall and the air had just started to turn crisp and cool. She had another year to go before she began her schooling. It sounded exciting and fun, but right now all the young girl was looking forward to was going to the park. She had wandered outside of her simple house, finding some bugs under a branch, curious about them. Slimey, crawly things never really bothered her, and she was curious by nature. It was something her parents always quietly worried about, her habit of being headstrong and adventurous, always testing her limits.

The branch dropped to the ground, and the young blonde stood straight up and turned on her heels when she heard her name being called, a big smile on her face. As she ran up towards the house, her dreams for the day were shattered as she learned she wouldn't be able to leave for the park. Her father had been called off to duty, and her mother had to run a few errands for the day. She was disappointed, but not crushed, now and again she had to sacrifice things. A hard lesson at such a young age, but something she could deal with.

Her day was spent in the back yard, it was fenced in and secure, and she was often allowed to play out there without supervision. She would often pretend she was a cop like her father, taking down bad guys and saving the day, although she had no desire to become one when she grew up. At the moment, her desire was to simply become an adult, go to school, and continue having fun.

It was late in the afternoon before her mother came home from her errands, and even later when her father returned. When she was called downstairs on his return, she nearly flew down them, embracing the man as she nearly ran into him. Her blue eyes caught that he was holding his arm behind his back, and she questioned what he was hiding. Naturally, she went around to his back, but was foiled when he turned to keep the mystery hidden.

Her father pulled his arm around, revealing a stuffed bunny, and handed it to the child. She clung to it, having been a toy she was eyeing the last time she was taken into the city. It was floppy, brown, soft, and the best. She gave her father, and then her mother another hug, thanking them and ran up to her room before dinner.

It had become her favorite toy, and she had taken it everywhere she went. It was the one item she took into the orphanage with her.


	3. Acceptance

Prompt of Acceptance.

Post-OVA/Manga.

* * *

_"Feed off me, Seras, and we'll defeat them as one."_

The last words spoken to her humanity, the driving point of her final act as a fledgling. To taste, to mix, it was exactly what had happened in those few moments. A sensation she would never forget.

No more than a week after, she had already begun to find that it was easier. There was less hesitation to drink from a bag, although it was something she still didn't think about very often. The taste was no longer foreign, and the idea didn't make her stomach turn. If nothing else, the voice that now lived inside her head was more of the voice of reason.

_"Just drink, Mignonette." _

Although sometimes it was a more irritating and pushy voice, he had her best interests in mind.

Years passed, and she was neglectful at worst of her needs. She would not kill - couldn't, really, as she still chose to serve under Integra Hellsing. The woman would not allow her to hunt, and so it never became a desire, although it crossed her mind many times. It would be something asked of her upon on master's return - that much she knew, but she felt fine with putting it off. Her voice of reason had faded into her subconscious.

He did return, and succumbing to her nature was something that wasn't forced on her, but was heavily suggested. She finally had to face it, to face the idea that came to mind many times before. This time she couldn't deny it, she had been given permission by someone who once held more power over her than the woman she had been serving.

Any screams of terror that may have been formed were drowned by the blood-lust she allowed herself. For the first time in her existence she could feel her humanity slip away. It wasn't the first time it had happened, but all she heard were stories. The berserk states she sometimes fell into as a fledgling were states she couldn't control, and she couldn't think clearly during them.

Right now, she was fully aware of what was going on. She was killing and feeding off an innocent man who simply wandered too far away from any population. She simply did not care at the moment.

Hours passed before she returned. Someone had just died for her to survive. The more she thought about what she had done, the more she realized it just wasn't something she could do regularly. Now and again, it would be necessary, and she wouldn't complain or hesitate for those times.


	4. Monster

No prompt in particular this time around.

No pairing. Characters involved are Seras and Heinkel.

* * *

It had been a long time since she had felt this way. Actually, she hadn't ever felt this way, had she? Standing face to face with a foe not as powerful as herself, but still skilled and had their own advantages. The Draculina was thrilled. Ecstatic. She felt alive during this battle, the taste of her own blood in her mouth.

A routine mission, a small vampire sighting in Austria. Things had been quiet, Hellsing having gone back to the activity it had seen during the days before Millenium. Not only that, but it seemed as though the family-run organization was the only group still strong enough to tackle the likes of ghouls and vampires. Losing Alucard had been a slight handicap to the group, but his childe had managed to prove her own strength. It was more than enough to take on the vampires and ghouls that had been popping up.

The only oversight into the mission was assuming that Iscariot had remained dormant. The secret organization of the Vatican, they also took the task of eradicating vampires. This would include herself. The enemy she had found herself face to face against in the foreign country was the protege of the organization's last trump card.

Admittedly, the last time that the vampire had heard of the human, she wasn't too impressed. A plain human, wielding only pistols, with no special prowess of their own. But now. Now they had managed to be quite the opponent. It had been years and yet they seemed to have not aged at all. It had her confused for a moment - a normal human should have shown a sign of age - until she had remembered. The man her master had fought when she was still new, he also had lived a long time with no aging. He could also heal his own wounds.

The blonde she was facing could do the same. Bullets lined with silver rained very close to her head, an almost manic grin on her face. Even the bullets that sizzled in her shoulder made her feel thrilled. The gaping wounds would heal, and the pain would subside. She had felt far worse in her time, and she knew she would feel worse in the future.

Whereas the Catholic she faced had weapons infused with their own holy properties, the Draculina had something powerful at her disposal. Her arm was a swirling mass of black shadow and was used as a weapon. It sliced through the flesh of her opponent, it seemed as though the shadows weren't accounted for during preparation.

It was great, she had found a rival very similar to how her master had his own. He had always boasted about how only a human could kill a monster, and she felt a bit of relief to know that someone out there had power enough to accomplish it. If she were to be defeated, whenever her time was up, it would happen by a human's hands.


End file.
